A Little Game With You
by nekophy
Summary: 10 tahun setelah insiden mimpi buruk /Jack Frost sangat suka bermain, dia senang bermain dengan siapa saja. Suatu saat karena tidak ada yang bisa bermain dengannya, Jack merasa kesepian, tapi dia menemukan orang yang bisa menemaninya bermain... Orang itu adalah Pitch.. Masalahnya apa benar Pitch mau bermain dengan mantan musuhnya? /PitchxJack /COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Petama makasih udh mau visit fic ini! Fic ini dibuat dalam rangka memeriahkan acara ROTG FESTIVAL 2013! ****=w=/ Sebagai fans RotG, saya sangat menyayangkan melewati acara festival seperti ini! Dan selain mau ngikutin Festival, saya juga ingin mencoba membuat karya yang bertema yaoi.. Ya, sebenarnya ini karya Yaoi pertama saya yang diterbitkan di publik... :'D  
**

**Ok, sekarang tentang fic ini, rencananya sih, fic ini akan diselesain sampai chapter 3(Amin kesampaian). Lalu soal rantingnya, saya beri ranting T karena saya sendiri masi umur 15.. Kalau Ranting M saya tidak boleh baca fic saya sendiri dong? ;u; #pikiran dangkal  
Chapter 1 dan 2 kemungkinan akan lebih kelihatan seperti ber-genre Friendship, tapi tak usah khawatir buat yang yaoi lovers, saya akan usahakan membuat cerita ini se'Manis' mungkin =Q= #slap from straight lovers.  
**

**Oke itu saja, Selamat membaca readers! Review sangat diharapkan oleh author~ =w=/**

**Credits:  
Rise of the Guardians by Dreamworks; William Joyce****  
****Fanfic by nekophy  
**

* * *

Itu sudah cukup lama sejak kemenangan para pelindung dari Pitch Black, yang menyebabkan insiden mimpi buruk bagi anak-anak di dunia. Dengan kekalahan sang raja mimpi buruk, anak-anak di dunia menjadi tenang dan tetap percaya kepada para pelindung. Semuanya kembali normal. Para pelindung kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing seperti sebelumnya. North membagikan hadiah di hari natal, Bunny memeriahkan hari paskah dengan acara berburu telur, Sandy memberikan mimpi bagi anak-anak di malam hari, Tooth dan para pembantunya menukar gigi dengan berbagai hadiah saat anak-anak sudah tidur.

Sedangkan Jack Frost?

Seperti yang kita tahu, Jack Frost sekarang juga salah seorang anggota dari para pelindung. Sebagai seorang roh musim dingin dan pelindung kegembiraan anak-anak, tentu saja dia sangat aktif di musim salju, setelah anak-anak di dunia mempercayainya sebagai seorang pelindung, ia menjadi lebih sering bermain perang bola salju dengan mereka, terutama Jamie, anak pertama yang percaya kepadanya.

"Hey! Permainan apa yang bisa kita mainkan sekarang?"

Itulah kata-kata pembukaan yang sudah spontan Jack katakan setiap bertemu dengan Jamie dan teman-temannya. Sejak awal Jack sangat senang bermain dengan anak-anak. Permainan yang dia mainkan tidak hanya perang bola salju, Jack akan selalu senang memainkan semua permainan yang diinginkan anak-anak; membuat boneka salju, ski, ice-skate, bahkan terjun dari tebing.. ya, terjun bebas, tentu saja akhirnya Jack akan membawa mereka terbang, dan dengan catatan, hanya dia lakukan pada anak-anak yang punya keberanian tinggi.

Sayangnya kebahagiaan belum tentu bisa bertahan selamanya.

* * *

_Sepuluh tahun berlalu._

Waktu berjalan, meski tidak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadap kondisi fisik Jack, tapi tentu saja akan perpengaruh kepada anak-anak yang masih hidup. Anak-anak di dunia pasti akan tumbuh dewasa. Jamie dan kawan-kawannya sudah berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun sekarang. Kesibukan dan minat mereka berubah.

Mereka harus semakin sering belajar untuk masa depan mereka, waktu mereka bermain dengan Jack otomatis berkurang. Ditambah lagi anak-anak yang semakin dewasa, pasti lama-lama akan lebih tertarik dengan permainan lain, seperti game di computer atau surat-suratan lewat email.. Dan Jack jujur tidak menyukai permainan seperti itu. Dia tidak suka permainan tanpa komunikasi langsung.

Hal ini semakin lama semakin membuat Jack merasa agak kesepian. Walaupun selama sepuluh tahun ini banyak anak baru yang lahir, orang tua mereka tidak memberitahu tentang dirinya, ini menyebabkan kebanyakan anak-anak baru tidak percaya akan kehadiran Jack.

Ada kalanya ia mengunjungi para pelindung lainnya, tapi Jack tidak bisa mengobrol apalagi bermain dengan mereka terlalu lama, dan Jack tahu itu, semua pelindung jauh lebih sibuk dari pada dirinya. Man In The Moon? Itu hanya akan membuatnya dianggap tidak waras.

Dia mulai merasa dia kembali seperti dulu. Saat dimana ia tidak berguna, tidak dihiraukan, tidak punya teman, dan tembus pandang…

Jack mulai takut dengan perasaannya sendiri, dia takut kalau ternyata dia memang semakin lama semakin diabaikan lagi, walau Jamie dan kawan-kawannya mungkin akan memberitahukan tentang dirinya pada anak-anak mereka nanti, tetap saja itu masih lama, Jack _perlu_ untuk _diperlukan._ Itu sudah seperti kebutuhan primer baginya.

Akhirnya suatu waktu, di tengah kegelisahan kecilnya, Jack pergi ke danau yang membeku, tempat pertama kali ia muncul sebagai roh musim dingin. Kala itu ia hanya tidak bisa bermain dengan siapa-siapa, jadi ia pergi ke asal tempat. Awalnya Jack hanya ingin menikmati suasana malam atau membuat beberapa bunga es di pohon, tapi ketika sampai di danau, ia sadar di dekat danau itu, ada lubang untuk masuk ke sebuah markas.

Ya, markas yang dimaksud tidak lain adalah markas Pitch Black.

Jack sedikit tegang, dia hampir lupa dengan Pitch selama lima tahun terakhir. Para pelindung bilang bahwa Pitch tidak akan bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat, karena kekuatannya memang menjadi sangat lemah sejak pertempuran sepuluh tahun lalu. Kalaupun dia kembali, para pelindung akan selalu siap siaga.

Tentu saja Jack memutuskan tidak mendekati lubang tadi. Tapi entah kenapa, ia sangat tegoda untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan menemui Pitch. Jack mulai frustasi, berkali-kali ia menjahui lubang tersebut, tapi kakinya seperti mengantarkan dia kembali ke depan lubang tadi.

'_Aaarrgh! Berhentilah menjadi penghianat! Ayolah! Pergi menjauh dari situ!' _Itulah kalimat yang terus Jack katakanan pada kakinya sendiri. Sangking stressnya, Jack nyaris punya niat untuk membelah kakinya jadi tiga. Untunglah dia langsung sadar kalau perbuatannya mulai lebih gila dari pada mengobrol dengan MiM..

Jack sekarat, dia akhirnya menyerah melawan keinginan dirinya . Sebenarnya jika Jack bisa mendengar suara tubuhnya yang bersorak penuh kemenangan, dia akan bunuh diri sekarang. Tapi demi menjaga kewarasannya, ia perlu mengikuti keinginan tubuhnya. Lagi pula, Jack sadar;

Ia juga sedikit rindu untuk berbicara dengan seseorang…

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam dalam keadaan tengkurap, akhirnya Jack bangkit berdiri, ia memutar badannya untuk menghadap lubang tempat masuk ke markas Pitch. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai memasuki lubang tersebut dengan hati-hati. Staff sihirnya dipegang kuat untuk jaga-jaga.

Dia masuk ke dalam kegelapan sementara, lalu akhirnya Jack menemukan dirinya sampai di dalam markas Pitch.

Dia melihat tidak ada berubah dari markas itu; suasanya suram, dan banyak kandang gantung di sana. Setelah bekeliling selama sepuluh menit tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehadiran seorangpun, Jack mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara agar dia bisa menemukan Pitch.

"Frost?"

Jack tersentak, dia langsung membalikan badan, tapi menahan diri untuk tidak menyodorkan staffnya sekarang. Di situ Jack melihat Pitch berdandar pada dinding tangga yang tadi ia lewati. Penampakan Pitch seperti tadi cukup membuat Jack kaget, mengetahui sudah sepuluh tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan _bogeyman_ itu.

"Apa yang sedang apa kau lakukan di sini?"

Sang roh musim dingin hanya diam menatap Pitch, ia tidak tau harus memulai percakapan dari mana, bagaimana tidak bingung? sepuluh tahun lalu Pitch adalah musuh besarnya. Pitch yang tidak mendapat jawaban memutar matanya, "oh, biar kutebak, para pelindung menyuruhmu untuk menjadi _baby sister-_ku sekarang?"

Jack kaget, spontan menjawab, "Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Kalau disuruh pun pasti langsung kutolak!"

"Jadi? Kau hanya ingin rekreasi di sini? Aku tidak pernah berpikir markasku adalah tempat yang cocok.." Pitch berkata datar, tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan seringgai, "Atau kau akhirnya setuju untuk bergabung denganku?"

Jack berkedip, sekarang meringis. "Pitch.. tolong, itu.. agak menyeramkan."

"Yah, kalau kau memang tidak punya keperluan di sini, bisakah kau _keluar_?" Pitch menjawab kesal sambil menunjuk pintu keluar sarangnya. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu menikmati kehadiran seorang pelindung di sarangnya.

"T-Tunggu sebentar Pitch! Biarkan aku menjelaskan-"

"Cepatlah kalau begitu.." Potong Pitch.

"… Begini, aku hanya.. belakangan ini Jamie dan teman-temannya sangat sibuk, para pelindung juga sama, mereka tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganku. Sekarang Aku bahkan tidak punya teman untuk mengobrol-"

"Oh, Jack Frost sang pelindung baru yang sudah dipercaya anak-anak dan disayang semua orang, bukankah keadaanku adalah yang paling tidak mendukung untuk membantumu?" Pitch berkata hampir seperti membaca puisi. "Bisakah kau menggunakan logikamu? Kau mau curhat soal itu kepada orang yang sama sekali tidak punya apa yang kau punya, Frost!"

"Dan bisakah kau DIAM SEBENTAR!? Kau sudah memotong pembicaraanku dua kali!" Jack meninggikan suaranya.

Hening…

"Er... Pitch?"

Masih hening…

"Pitch? Hallo? Hey bisakah kau menjawabku?"

Pitch akhirnya mendesah dramatis, "Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku mendengarkanmu?"

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk berhenti memotong pembicaraanku." Jack mencoba membela diri.

"Itu sama saja dengan menyuruhku tidak berbicara sampai kau yang memintanya."

"Tidak, itu tidak sama."

"Terserah." Pitch berbalik dan berjalan pergi dari Jack. Jack ragu-ragu dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa membuat keputusan terlalu lama, jarak Pitch dengan Jack sudah jauh sekarang. "Pitch! tunggu aku!" Jack berlari mengikutinya dari belakang.

Pitch tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Jack, membuat Jack berhenti mendadak dan sekarang wajah mereka hanya seinci jauhnya. "Jujur Jack, jika aku masih seperti dulu, kau sudah kucekik dari tadi! Kuberi tahu padamu, Aku tidak bersedia menjadi _tour guide_mu untuk berkeliling di markasku sendiri! Kau musuhku Jack, kau sudah melupakan itu karena kepalamu terbentur!? Langsung saja ke titik masalah, apa _sebenarnya _tujuanmu datang kemari!?"

Jack sangat shock karena teriakan Pitch. DIa tidak bisa menjawab selama beberapa saat, hanya terpaku menatap mata Pitch sementara sarang _Bogeyman _itu menjadi benar-benar hening. Jack menundukan kepalanya, mengangkat staffnya ke dekat wajahnya dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan, mata Jack hanya menatap lantai sekarang.

"Aku.. Aku ingin bermain denganmu, Pitch."

Suara lirih Jack membuat Pitch tertegun sejenak, meski begitu dia tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia memang merasa sedikit bersalah karena berteriak kepada anak laki-laki di depannya. Kecanggungan mengisi ruangan yang mereka tempati, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai melanjutkan percakapan, sampai akhirnya Pitch angkat bicara.

"Jika permintaanmu benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya dengan balas dendam padaku atas kejadian itu, baiklah aku akan menemanimu bermain, Jack."

Jack mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing yang siap diberi makan, "Terima kasih Pitch! Akhirnya! Aku punya teman main sekarang!" ia melompat kegirangan. Pitch hanya menatapnya sambil mendesah lelah, tetapi dalam hati dia senang Jack mengajaknya.

Tentu saja, bahkan boleh dikatakan Pitch lebih senang dari Jack, tidak hanya selama sepuluh tahun, sudah ribuan tahun Pitch tidak berbicara seperti ini dengan seseorang.

"Jadi? Kau mau main apa?" Kata Jack langsung.

"Mungkin kita bisa mulai dengan mencekik lehermu seperti jeruk supaya kau bisa tutup mulut dulu?" Pitch mengatakan dengan nada halus.

Kurang dari dua detik, Jack langsung merinding menatap Pitch.

"Astaga Jack, kau sebut dirimu pelindung kegembiraan, tapi dengan lelucon tadi kau malah merinding?" Pitch berkata sambil terkekeh, dia pikir itu agak lucu melihat muka polos Jack yang ketakutan seperti tadi.

"Leluconmu menyeramkan sekali tau! Itu sih, lebih mirip mengancam!" Jack menjawab gegabah.

Pitch mengangkat bahu, "Yah kalau begitu, kau ini sebenarnya mau main apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau perang bola salju?" Jack bersemangat. "Di luar aku sudah membuat salju tebal sekali! Cocok untuk bermain! Atau ice-skate? Sebelah pintu masuk markasmu ada danau kan? Kalau kau tidak bisa Ice-skate masi ada yang lain, kok! Oh iya! Aku belum pernah tau bentuk-bentuk apa yang bisa kau buat dari salju! Mungkin kau bisa membuat bentuk kuda? Atau-"

"Stop.. Stop, Jack.." Pitch mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil mendesah. "Bisakah kita hanya memainkan permainan yang dilakukan di dalam ruangan? Kau tau, aku tidak se-hyper-aktif dirimu. Permainan-permainan seperti itu sama sekali bukan _style_-ku."

Jack cemberut, tapi menyadari Pitch ada benarnya. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Jack seandainya raja mimpi buruk bersenang-senang melempar bola salju sambil kegirangan. Dia akhirnya mulai memikirkan permainan yang tepat. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk mengajak Pitch bermain 'Truth or Dare', tapi dilihat dari sifat Pitch, Pitch pasti akan selalu memilih 'Truth', dan itu hanya akan berakhir membosankan bagi Jack. Maka Jack kembali memutar otaknya, mencari permainan yang cocok dimaikan berdua dengan Pitch, permainan yang _seru_ tapi tidak memerlukan tenanga.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jack teringat kalau ia membawa barang yang bisa dipakai untuk bermain, Roh musim dingin ini kemudian meraih dan mengeluarkan se-dek kartu yang disimpannya di saku jaket birunya, tersenyum ceria kepada Pitch.

"Bagaimana dengan permainan kartu?"

_**Bersambung...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch hampir bengong menatap Jack, dia menawarkannya main kartu? "Aku tidak tau kau suka permainan kuno seperti itu?"

"Masih tren, kok- sebentar, memangnya kau pernah main kartu?" Jack berkata tidak percaya setengah kagum.

"Permainan kartu sudah ada sejak berabad-abad yang lalu, Jack. Lagipula, kau tau aku tidak punya teman untuk mengobrol, sejahat-jahatnya seorang _bogeyman_ sepertiku pasti juga tau yang namanya 'bosan'. Aku pernah mencoba melakukan permainan dengan _fearlings _untuk mengisi waktu, salah satunya permainan kartu yang kau tawarkan sekarang. Tapi itu berakhir buruk, aku bermain dengan _fearlings_ sama saja dengan bermain dengan diriku sendiri, tidak ada bedanya."

Jack menutup mulutnya untuk menahan cekikikan. "Kau itu seperti laki-laki kesepian saja." Pitch sedikit kesal tapi memilih untuk diam. Jack akhirnya berhenti cekikikan setelah beberapa menit, lalu kembali berbicara.

"Tapi sekarang kan' ada aku, Kita bisa memainkan baaaaanyak permainan dengan kartu ini, _semuanya_ bakal seru kok! Bagus kan?"

"Kau mau memainkan S_emuanya_?" Pitch kaget, sekarang sedikit menyesali kenapa dia mau menerima tawaran Jack. "Kenapa tidak satu permainan saja, sih?" Komentar Pitch membuat Jack cemberut lagi."Hey, aku memilih permainan kartu saja sudah terlalu santai, biasanya aku ini bermain perang bola salju, kau perlu tau itu." Jack mengomel.

"Tidak terlalu santai juga, kalau kau memilih bermain 'Tepok Nyamuk' aku yakin kau bisa membuat tanganku remuk." Kata Pitch datar.

"Oh, benar juga! Aku baru mendaftar permainan yang bisa dimainkan dengan kartu ini, _well,_ dan aku sempat lupa dengan yang satu itu! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan!" Jack membalas Pitch dengan seringgai nakal.

"Dan terima kasih sudah memberi kabar buruk..." Pitch berkata lelah sambil menempatkan muka pada tekapak tangannya.

Sepertinya keadaan berbalik, sekarang Pitch yang menjadi _baby sitter-_nya Jack…

Setelah Jack selesai mendaftar semua permainan yang bisa dilakukan dengan se-dek kartu remi, dia mengajak Pitch untuk mencari tempat bermain yang cocok. Agar adil Pitch mengantarnya ke tempat yang dekat dengan cahaya, dia tau Jack akan protes lagi kalau suasananya terlalu suram, gelap, blabla.. Main dengan orang yang punya sifat seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda itu memang susah.

Jack menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah tempat dia akan bermain kartu dengan Pitch, lalu langsung membagikan kartunya. "Kau sudah menentukan permainan yang pertama?" Pitch bertanya heran, perlahan-lahan duduk bersila mengikuti Jack.

"Yup! Kita akan bermain 'Kartu Setan' dulu! Itu permainan kartu favorit Jamie, lagipula kebetulan sepertinya ini permainan akan seru untukmu!" Jack bergurau.

Pitch langsung tahu maksud Jack ketika dia mendapat kartu 'joker' yang Jack bagikan padanya. Di kartu tersebut ada gambar _bogeyman_, atau lebih tepatnya gambar Pitch sendiri. Lalu dia mulai mengecek kartu yang lain, dan ternyata benar, di kartu 'J(Jack)' ada gambar Roh musim dingin itu, lalu di kartu 'Q(Queen)' ada gambar Tooth dan peri kecilnya, dan di kartu 'K(King)' ada North. Pitch memasang tampang _Poker-Face_ melihat semua gambar kekanakan di kartu-kartu yang dibagikan Jack.

"Jack, semua kartu ini-"

"Ini kartu dari Jamie beberapa tahun yang lalu. Gambar-gambar itu aku dan Jamie yang membuat!" Jack nyengir, Pitch kebalikannya, meringis.

Roh kegelapan itu kembali memeriksa kartu-kartu yang lain. Tapi tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendapat kartu dengan gambar yang paling membuatnya terheran-heran. "… Jack, kenapa.. di kartu 'As'_ hati_ ini gambarnya… Aster?"

Jack hampir menjatuhkan satu kartu yang dipegangnya, terdiam canggung beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia menjelaskan. "Kalau itu Sophie yang menggambar. Kau tau, dia sangat suka dengan Kangguru itu. Yah, tapi jujur itu memang lucu."

"Hmm.. Bagaimana dengan Sandy?"

"Sandy punya bagian di sini." Jack menunjukan kartu yang dipegangnya. "Kami sempat bingung mau menaruh Sandy di bagian mana. Setelah mempertimbangkan,akhirnya kami memilih 'As' Sekop, itu pilihan asal, sih.. "

"Kenapa gambarnya terlihat berbeda dari yang lain?" Pitch bingung dengan gambar Sandy yang jauh lebih bagus dari gambar di kartu-kartu lainnya.

"Karena ini bukan Jamie atau anak-anak yang menggambar, salah satu teman Jamie meminta bantuan orangtuanya untuk menggambar ini."

"Oh.." Pitch kembali memasang tampang bosan sambil melanjutkan mengelompokkan kartu yang sudah dibagikan Jack.

"Hey, buat apa kau pasang muka 'lecek' begitu? Jangan-jangan kau marah karena tidak digambar keren, ya?" Jack sengaja memanasi Pitch lagi.

"Sembarangan! Kenapa aku harus peduli dengan gambar anak-anak?! Lagipula aku hanya bertanya!" Pitch berkata cepat, Jack menyeringgai kembali. "Kau yakin? Kalau kau memang tidak peduli kenapa kau harus marah?"

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Jack. Atau akan kubuat kau makan sepatu."

"Dasar tidak punya selera humor.."

"Kucekik kau jadi jeruk nanti."

Jack tertawa, sekarang tidak terpengaruh pada ancaman Pitch. Setan hitam itu hanya menatapnya, tapi bukan terlihat kesal, dia hanya menikmati cara Jack tertawa dengan polosnya. Sekalipun dia adalah roh yang membawa ketakutan, dia merasa tidak terlalu terganggu dengan sukacita dari Jack.

Pitch kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sejumlah kartu yang dipegangnya, dia sudah selesai mengelompokkan kartu, hanya tinggal menunggu Jack selesai dengan bagiannya. Setelah Jack akhirnya selesai, mereka mulai tukar-menukar kartu.

"Hey Pitch, kau jangan curang ya." Jack berkata tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Jack berkata setengah serius. "Kau sendiri pernah bilang kalau kau bisa merasakan kegelisahan orang lain.. Jangan pakai kekuatan itu! Kau tau maksudku kan'? Kagelisahan bisa muncul ketika kita saling tukar menukar kartu, kau bisa saja pakai kekuatanmu untuk melihat kapan aku gelisah, dan karena itu kau akan bisa mengambil kartu yang tepat."

Pitch menatapnya heran."Itu muncul dengan sendirinya Jack, seharusnya kau yang mengontrol kegelisahanmu."

"Pokoknya jangan! Nanti permainannya tidak seru! Kalau perlu tak usah pilih-pilih kartu, kau ambil saja langsung tanpa melihat reaksiku! Tidak, jangan pakai kekuatanmu di setiap permainan kita nanti! Paham?"

"Baik.. baik.. tanpa disuruh pun pasti kulakukan." Pitch menjawab tidak niat.

"Ok!" Suara Jack kembali ceria lagi lalu mulai mengambil satu kartu yang dipegang Pitch.

* * *

_Esoknya…_

"Jaaack! Kau masih belum puas juga?!" Pitch mengerang capek. Jelas saja, mereka sudah memainkan permainan kartu dua puluh empat jam nonstop.. Sepertinya Jack menjadi John Montagu kedua sekarang.. Tidak, lebih parah…

"Belum sampai kita seimbang! Masa' aku _baru_ menang tiga belas kali? Mana itu angka sial lagi!" Jack protes.

"Hey! Tadi kita sempat seimbang! Kau hanya tidak mau berhenti bermain!" Pitch balik protes.

"Itu kan di permainan ke-6! Mana bisa main cuma segitu sedangkan masih banyak permainan kartu lain yang belum kita mainkan!?"

Pitch mulai merasa mungkin Jack benar-benar mau balas dendam dengannya. Selama satu hari penuh itu ternyata Jack bukan hanya memainkan(dan mengulang) Kartu Setan, Cangkulan, BlackJack atau yang semacam itu, tapi juga sulap, ya, sulap.. Jack menganggap itu permainan juga.

Yang pasti apapun yang bisa dimainkan berdua dengan se-dek kartu remi akan dihitung ke dalam daftar main. Salah satu permainan kartu lain yang tidak _biasa _dilakukan tapi menjadi permainan Jack dan Pitch selama dua puluh empat jam itu adalah domino, itu adalah permainan yang menurud Pitch paling tidak penting. Mereka juga sempat bermain menusun pyramid kartu(dengan hasil bentuk-bentuk yang tidak bisa dibilang pyramid). Cara menang/kalahnya? Dibanyangkan saja…

Tentang permainan 'Tepok Nyamuk' yang sempat mereka mainkan, katakan saja perkataan Pitch sebelumnya menjadi kenyataan, karena dia sedang bermain dengan tangan kiri sekarang. Untungnya itu bukan terlalu masalah besar untuk pengendali magis seperti dia jika membutuhkan fungsi dua tangan. Maaf, bagi Pitch itu bukan untung untuk saat ini.

Selama enam jam terakhir permainan mereka menjadi bertambah, adu mulut, dan permainan ini yang paling lama dan terus bertambah seru. Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan permainan yang terakhir, Pitch meminta Jack berhenti sebentar.

"Jack, bisakah kita istirahat?"

"Kita kan' sudah bukan manusia, memainkan permainan seperti ini sudah bukan masalah, lagipula kita masih belum cukup bersenang-senang!" Jack memasang muka masam.

Pitch balik memasang muka yang tidak kalah masam. "Iya tentu saja kita tidak bersenang-senang! Apa serunya hanya main, main dan main? Dari tadi kita cuma menghitung menang-kalah! Kalau main kartu, aku akan jauh lebih senang kalau yang kalah diberi hukuman!"

Diluar dugaan, susananya menjadi hening. Air muka Jack sesaat benar-benar kosong, bisa dibilang dia tenganga, kedaan ini membuat Pitch ragu."Jack?"

Sekali lagi mendadak ekspresi Jack berganti ceria, dia berdiri sambil memegang pundak lawan mainnya. "Pitch! Kau jenius! Itu bisa membuat permainan ini tambah seru! Maan.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja dari awal? Itu ide cemerlang!"

Pitch sempat kaget dengan tindakan Jack, tapi dengan cepat bereaksi. "Hmm.. Kalau begitu,karena ini ideku, kita akan bermain permainan berikutnya dengan hukuman untuk yang kalah. Tapi permainannya tidak boleh lebih dari lima, apa cukup adil?"

Jack berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab. "Yah, baiklah, bukan terlalu masalah besar, tapi hukumannya harus benar-benar seru! Kalau tidak seru permainannya minimal harus sepuluh!"

"Heh apa itu tantangan?" Suasana hati Pitch berubah. "Seberapa seru hukuman yang kau mau?"

"Kau bertanya padaku? Memangnya _The King Of Nightmare_ itu cuma sebutan tanpa makna?" Jack memancing.

"Kau akan menyesal, _Frostbite_." Pitch tetap mempertahankan seringainya, lalu mulai merenung memikirkan hukuman yang akan dipilihnya sementara Jack menunggu sambil melipat tangan. Setelah sekian menit, Pitch akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. "Hukumannya, jika salah seorang dari kita kalah, maka dia harus melepas bagian dari pakaiannya, setiap satu permainan satu bagian pakaian, bagaimana?"

"Ap-" Jack membeku, ada suasana janggal saat mendengar ide itu. "Dasar mesum!"

"Kau minta hukuman yang seru dari _The King Of Nightmare _kan'? Yah kalau begitu biar kutunjukan padamu hukuman mimpi buruk! Kau berani terima tantangan?" Seringai Pitch makin lebar. "Kalau tidak, lebih baik kita sudahi permainannya, ya?"

"Tidak! Siapa bilang aku tidak berani?" Jack cepat memprotes. "Kita pakai ide-mu untuk hukuman nanti!"

"Deal."

Baik Pitch maupun Jack, mereka sama-sama punya niat yang tinggi untuk melanjutkan bermain kartu sekarang. Hukuman seperti itu telah memotivasi mereka untuk memenangkan permainan nanti. Jelas, mereka berdua kan' masih tau malu.

"Nah, sekarang Jack, berapa bagian pakaian yang bisa kau lepas nanti?"

"Hmm.. Hoodie, celana, dan satu lagi- yah, tiga.." Jack menjawab sedikit memerah karena soal 'satu lagi' itu.

"Sama denganku... Aku terlalu malas kalau _harus_ memainkan ini sampai satu di antara kita benar-benar telanjang, jadi sekarang kita cukup memilih tiga permainan kartu, ok? Apa yang cocok untuk permainan pertama?"

Sebenarnya Jack ingin memprotes sesuatu tapi punya firasat buruk jika melakukannya. Jadi dia hanya meng-iya'kan tawaran bermain tiga permainan itu. Jack dan Pitch mulai merundingkan permainan kartu yang pertama. Dan akhirnya, ditetapkan permainan yang pertama adalah 'Kartu Bohong'.

* * *

"Eeeh.. Umm... Kau bohong!" Itu suara Jack.

_Bogeyman_ di hadapan Jack menyeringai. "Oh tidak, Frost, itu memang kartu yang ada di tanganku." Pitch berkata puas sambil melemparkan kartu lima-wajik ke hadapan Jack yang diam seribu bahasa. Sekarang roh musim dingin itu kalah telak dalam permainan pertama.

"Nah, Jack? Kau sudah kalah, lho?" Pitch melipat tangan dengan santai.

"B-bagaimana caramu bisa-?"

"Bukan kebetulan... biar kuberi tau, kau itu; gampang-di-tebak."

Jack hanya terdiam, sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab atau mulai melakukan sesuatu. Tapi karena merasa sangat tidak nyaman diawasi oleh lawan mainnya, akhirnya dia perlahan-lahan meraih bagian bawah hoodie-nya dan menaikannya sampai melewati kepala. Tangan Jack yang kaku membuat gerakannya sangat lambat. Setelah sekian menit, barulah Jack selesai melepas hoodie birunya, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, dia menundukan kepala sambil meneteskan keringat dingin.

Pitch masih duduk santai menatap Jack. "Sekarang Jack, ada ide untuk permainan ke-2?"

"Aa-mungkin- bagaimana dengan 'Solitaire'..?" Pilihan asal keluar dari mulut Jack. Konsentrasi anak berambut putih itu sudah agak hilang. Tapi walaupun malu, dia tetap harus menjalankan permainan ini, mereka sudah sepakat.

"Bukan masalah." Pitch menjawab, maka dia mulai mengumpulkan kartu-kartu remi dan menatanya.

"Jack? Kau yakin mau melanjutkan?" Untuk sesaat Jack bersumpah dia mendengar nada bicara Pitch terdengar _simpatik, _tapi memilih untuk mengabaikannya karena dia harus segera menjawab pertanyaan.

"Kau pikir aku bakal lari? Untuk permainan yang selanjutnya aku pasti menang!" Jack berkata gegabah.

"Nice Try." Pitch kembali memasang senyum menyeramkan, membuat Jack makin gelisah.

Setelah Pitch selesai mengelompokkan kartu, dia membagi setengah dek untuk Jack, yang berisikan kartu-kartu berlogo Wajik dan Sekop. Jack mencoba tenang dan menata kartu-kartu yang dipegangnya sesuai dengan tataan permainan Solitaire. Pitch melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah keduanya selesai menata kartu, mereka mulai permainan Solitaire bersamaan.

Susah, sangat susah bagi Jack untuk konsentrasi dalam permainannya. Berkali-kali dia salah menempatkan atau memilih kartu. Pitch sesekali mengawasi permainan Jack, setiap kali Jack melakukan kesalahan, Pitch selalu mengingatkannya. Tapi bukannya tambah lancar, Jack malah semakin tidak bisa konsentrasi, kaget dan malu jadi satu setiap kali Pitch mengingatkannya. Otaknya seperti mendadak berhenti bekerja.

Pikiran yang kacau ditambah perasaan canggung membuat Jack bermain selambat kura-kura. Pitch yang dari tadi tidak punya masalah jelas lebih cepat bekerja, perbedaan mereka semakin jauh dalam menyelesaikan permainan.

Lima menit.. sepuluh menit...

"Selesai!"

Jack tersentak, sangat shock ketika Pitch melemparkan sekelompok kartu terakhir dengan bangga. Kepalanya semakin pusing mengingat kalau dia kalah, dengan kata lain, harus terima hukuman.

"Nah, Jack? Tadi kau tetap mau melanjutkan main kan'? Silahkan jalankan hukumanmu, _Frostbite._"

Jack masih terlalu kaget untuk beraksi atau menjawab. Tenggorokannya benar-benar seperti tersumbat sesuatu. Menyadari dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dalam waktu dekat, Pitch kembali angkat bicara.

"Kalau kau susah melaksanakan hukumanmu, bisa kubantu sedikit?" Pitch menggoda.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu!" Jack berkata nyaris berteriak karena terlalu panik.

"Kalau begitu lakukan_ sekarang_ Jack, aku menunggumu."

Jack tidak berani menatap Pitch, dia sedang berusaha menyingkirkan rasa malu yang amat sangat agar tangannya yang gemetaran bisa dikontrol. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai meraih celana coklatnya. Jack menelan ludah saat dia merasakan udara dingin menyapu pahanya yang sudah tidak tertutup celana. Setelah akhirnya celananya sudah dilepas, wajah Jack menjadi sangat merah, sekarang dia hanya mengenakan _underwear_ di depan mantan musuhnya sendiri.

Pitch bisa merasakan ketakutan Jack yang sudah mencapai puncak. Dia tau kalau Jack sebenarnya hanya ingin meringkuk jadi bola sekarang. Dan dilihat dari raut mukanya, kelihatannya Jack juga sedang mengalami sakit kepala hebat sangking malunya. Mengetaui Jack tidak akan bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan sekarang, maka Pitch yang melanjutkan lagi.

"Untuk permainan terakhir Jack, sekarang biarkan aku yang memilih. Aku tidak mau permainannya terlalu lama, jadi kita akan memainkan 'Kartu Polisi'. Aku tau kita hanya berdua, jadi aku akan menambah pemain dengan menggunakan fearlings sebagai gantinya." Tepat setelah Pitch selesai menjelaskan, dia memunculkan dua bentuk orang yang terbuat dari pasir mimpi buruknya,

Satu detik, Jack merasa sedikit lega karena permainan berikutnya adalah permainan terakhir. Tapi sekali lagi dia sadar, kalau dia kalah, dia benar-benar menunjukan sesuatu yang paling memalukan di depan sang raja mimpi buruk, entah Pitch bisa menjaga rahasia atau tidak.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jack, Pitch langsung mencari kartu yang bergambar Sandy, dirinya sendiri, dan dua kartu tiga-sekop. Setelah Pitch menemukan kartu yang dia cari, dia meminta Jack melakukan suit untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi 'polisi'.

Pitch menang suit, maka dia mengambil kartu bergambar Sandy. Tiga sisa kartu dia tutup dan dia acak. Selesai mengacak kartu, Jack dan dua fearlings mengambil satu kartu.

Jack kaget melihat dia mendapat kartu bergambar Pitch, artinya 'Joker', dengan kata lain, dia punya peran sebagai 'penjahat' dalam permainan kali ini. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Jack sangat takut kalau Pitch menunjuknya.

Pitch terlihat tenang, dia sedang memilih.

Keheningan dan ketegangan mengisi ruangan, detik-detik yang berlalu serasa seperti berjam-jam bagi Jack, keringat dingin semakin membasahi dirinya. Dan jantungnya serasa mau copot ketika Pitch perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangannya, siap untuk menunjuk.

Jack menutup matanya erat, menanti pilihan Pitch dengan pasrah.

"Kau.."

...

Perlahan Jack membuka matanya, melihat siapa yang ditunjuk. Tapi Jack langsung ternganga, dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

Pitch menunjuk salah satu _fearlings_-nya..

Dia menunjuk _fearling_, bukan dirinya.

_Fearling_ yang ditunjuk oleh Pitch menunjukan kartu yang dipegangnya, kartu tiga-sekop, memang salah.

_Dia salah? Kenapa?_

Pitch mendesah pasrah, pipinya sedikit memerah karena tau dia kalah, artinya harus menjalani hukuman. Dia menghilangkan kedua _fearlings_ terlebih dahulu sebelum Pelan-pelan dia meraih bagian kerah baju yang dia pakai dan melepasnya. Dia tidak banyak berkomentar.

_Kenapa dia bisa kalah?_

"Sekarang Jack, itu sudah permainan terakhir, berarti urusanku denganmu sudah selesai." Pitch mengumpulkan se-dek kartu yang mereka pakai bermain dari kemarin dan menyerahkan itu langsung kepada Jack.

_Kenapa aku tidak sadar dari awal?! Seharusnya tidak begini!_

"Kita sepakat kalau kita baru boleh memakai baju kita lagi setelah satu jam ke depan, ok? Pitch berkata dengan nada lelah dan berbalik meninggalkan Jack, membiarkan Jack memilih sendiri apa yang mau dia lakukan selama satu jam.

"...Pitch.."

Pitch menghentikan langkahnya, pandangannya berbalik menghadap Jack.

_Tidak salah lagi._

"Kau curang..."

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

**ALLELUYA! Akhinya selesai! Maaf soal keterlambatannya readers, sungguh saya sempat kena 'word block' tingkat dewa.. Q_Q Dan mohon maaf lagi untuk typo, ooc, plot g karuan yang saya buat dll.**

**Maaf bacotannya males panjang2... Please leave review untuk chappie 2-nya ya! Thank you! :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! Before you read, make sure you would be okay with it. This chappie probably a M-Rated one.**

**Klo emg yakin, selamat membaca readers~**

* * *

"_Kau curang…" _

"Curang? Jangan bercanda, Frost. Aku sedang tidak mood dengan lelucon bodoh." Pitch berkata dingin.

"Tidak, aku tau kau curang.. Jangan mengelak Pitch. Dan ini sama sekali bukan lelucon!" Jack menggeram pelan, tatapannya yang tajam tertuju pada _bogeyman_ berdiri di depannya. Muka Jack sekarang merah karena dua alasan.

Pitch tidak menjawab, sebaliknya, dia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Jack.

"Pitch! Jangan kabur! Jawab aku!" Jack berdiri, tapi raja mimpi buruk itu seperti sengaja tidak mau mendengarkan, Jack kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aku tidak punya apapun untuk dijawa-"

Sebelum Pitch bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Jack menerjangnya dari belakang, seperti singa kalau baru dapat makanan. Kaget dengan serangan mendadak, Pitch langsung ambruk dengan bunyi 'gubrak' yang keras diikuti Jack menimpanya sekarang.

Pitch mendengus kesal karena posisinya yang tidak nyaman lalu berbalik menghadap Jack. "Jack.. Beri aku satu alasan yang bisa kuterima agar aku tidak harus mencincangmu sekarang."

"Harusnya kau yang beri alasan padaku! Kenapa? Apa pedulimu!?"

"Peduli? Di mana kau simpan otakmu? Apa kau sadar kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Dan lagi tadi kau bilang aku curang?"

"Aku baru sadar tadi, kau menggunakan fearlings-mu itu yang kubilang curang!"

Pitch diam, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Jack.

"Tadi kau bilang, 'bermain dengan fearlings sama saja bermain dengan diriku sendiri', berarti kau bisa melihat apa yang mereka lihat! Kau curang! Harusnya aku sadar lebih cepat!"

Pitch memutar matanya. "Kau ingat waktu insiden sepuluh tahun lalu? Untuk apa aku mengirim pasukan _nightmares _untuk mengawasi kalian? Itu bukti aku tidak bisa melihat apa yag mereka lihat kan?"

"Kau bilang tadi _fearlings_! Bukan _nightmares_! Mereka berbeda! North pernah cerita padaku! Karena kau sendiri adalah _fearling_!" Jack mempererat cengkramannya pada bahu Pitch yang sekarang terpojok, trik-nya ketahuan. Dia tidak menyangka Jack akan menyadarinya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Jack berkata lirih. " Kenapa kau malah sengaja kalah? Apa pedulimu?"

Pitch terdiam, sebetulnya tidak ingin Jack mengetahui kalau memang itu yang dia lakukan. Akhirnya Pitch hanya mendesah dan memberi alasan. "Aku tidak berniat melihat musuhku sendiri menunjukan pemandangan 'seperti itu'."

"Kau.. tidak mau?"

Pitch membeku. "Apa?"

"Eh? Ah! Maksudku jangan bohong! kau sengaja kalah! Mana mungkin kau mau sengaja kalah untuk _musuhmu_?!"

Berkedip, Pitch tidak berkata sepatah katapun. Bukan karena dia kehabisan kata-kata, dia malah punya ratusan pertanyaan di kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah_ ide _melintas di kepala Pitch, dia memberi Jack sebuah seringai.

"Itu karena kau terlalu manis sampai aku tidak tega melihatmu harus menjalankan hukuman yang terakhir itu, Jack."

"..Hah...?" Rahang Jack seperti mau copot, mukanya benar-benar jadi merah padam. "Ka-Kau ber-canda, kan?" Suara Jack terputus-putus.

"Oh, padahal aku ini sangat serius, lho." Pitch berkata dengan nada tersinggung.

"Kau gila! A-ku tidak akan termakan bualan konyol begitu!" Jack menjawab cepat sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Pitch. Dan ketika Jack(akhirnya) sadar bahwa dia dan Pitch sama-sama telanjang dada, Jack langsung panik, lalu segera mencoba menarik diri.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Salah satu tangan Pitch menahan lengan atas Jack.

"…Pitch..?" Jack gugup.

"Mau ke mana, Jack _manis_? Aku belum selesai denganmu." Pitch menggoda lagi.

"Apa-apaan sih?!" Jack makin panik mendengar goda-godaan tidak biasa dari seorang _bogeyman_."Pitch, jangan main-main! Lepaskan aku!" Jack mencoba menarik diri lagi, tapi gagal, tangan Pitch lebih kuat menahannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Pitch langsung menarik dan memeluknya erat supaya Jack tidak kabur, Jack berusaha melawan tapi hanya bisa menggeliat kecil karena ketatnya pegangan Pitch dan Jack sendiri tenaganya terkuras mendadak karena malu setengah mati.

"Jack, aku punya satu pertanyaan, apa kau benar meng-claim dirimu sebagai seorang pelindung?" Pitch tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ck Ck.. Jack Frost, Kalau begitu, seorang pelindung itu pasti adalah orang baik, kan'? Orang baik tidak akan berbohong, jadi bagaimana kalau kau yang jujur sekarang? Bilang saja kalau kau mau aku melakukan ini padamu.." Pitch membisikan kata-kata manis tapi berbahaya lalu menjilat telinganya, Jack langsung mengigil.

"Pitch! Aku Tidak-"

"Kalau kau berani berbohong lebih lanjut, akan kulepas celanamu sekalian lalu kukirim kau langsung ke Santoff Clausen."

Jack malah terpengaruh, mulutnya langsung dikunci rapat-rapat. Pitch menyeringai lebih tajam. Jack tidak sadar rahasianya baru terbongkar dua sekaligus.

Pitch menyeringai lalu mendengkur memeluk(sebenarnya menahan lebih tepatnya) Jack. Jack merengek kecil ketika tangan Pitch mulai membelai setiap inci tubuh putihnya yang halus tapi tidak berani membantah apalagi melawan. Reputasinya bisa langsung hancur dalam sekian detik kalau sampai salah tingkah. Jelas dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, sekalipun dia tau bahwa itu artinya dia mengotori diri sendiri. Bahkan dia tau kalau Pitch hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Ya, ini hanya demi menjaga reputasi.

Begitulah yang Jack pikir.

Sungguh?

"Jack.." Terdengar panggilan lembut dari Pitch.

Tidak ada jawaban, Jack tetap diam menerbenamkan wajahnya pada leher Pitch. Walaupun dia takut dan keringatnya sudah mulai berjatuhan, dia tetap tidak sudi menjawab. Mungkin kalau dilihat sendiri, cara Jack ini lebih mirip _pura-pura tidur_.

Sayangnya, Pitch cukup pintar untuk mengatasi ini. Dia memindahkan tangan kirinya (yang dari tadi dipakai untuk memainkan rambut putih Jack) ke dekat pinggul lalu tanpa peringatan menekan jarinya di sana. Jack langsung naik sambil memekik kaget karena serangan mendadak barusan. Matanya menatap langsung roh kegelapan di depannya.

"Oh kukira kau tidur?" Pitch tersenyum sadis.

Muka Jack menunjukan ekspresi seperti sedang ingin bertanya. Tapi Pitch tidak peduli, ketika Jack tidak bisa merespon apa-apa, dia mencium pipi Jack, yang jelas membuat pelindung itu memerah lagi. Belum sempat menyesuaikan diri, Pitch langsung pindak ke leher Jack, kemudian bahu. Tapi tidak berhenti sampai di situ, setelah selesai dengan bahu, Pitch menjilat jemarinya lalu menempatkannya pada tempat-tempat yang sensitif bagi Jack. Hal itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang dan dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Walaupun mencium secara cara tak langsung, ini sangat mengganggu Jack. Kepalanya menjadi pening dan sekarang tidak hanya wajahnya, tapi seluruh badannya menjadi panas dan merah karena semua serangan brutal dari Pitch. Jack berkeringat lebih banyak dan matanya mulai kosong, hampir pingsan.

Tapi dia harus tetap terjaga! Maka dia berusaha bertahan walaupun sudah sekarat.

Pitch tau benar keadaan Jack yang semakin sekarat. Kelihatannya hadiah penutup sudah harus diberikan sekarang. Jadi, Pitch menaikkan tubuh mungil Jack sampai mukanya tepat berhadapan dangan muka Pitch.

"Kau tau Jack? Merah muda terkadang warna yang cocok untuk wajah manismu itu." Pitch berbisik lembut. Membuat jantung Jack berdegup makin kencang.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada Toothiana, dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah manis seperti ini dari pacarnya sendiri.."

"A-apa?" Jack tersedak. "Kami tidak pacaran."

Pitch menyeringai. "Maka aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Pitch menekan bibirnya pada bibir Jack.

Jack sangat shock, terlalu shock. Jantungnya seperti mau meledak. Ciuman pertamanya! Dia bersumpah tidak pernah mencium seorang gadis pun (atau pria pun) sejak dia lahir bahkan sampai tiga ratus tahun setelah dia mati dan menjadi seorang Jack Frost. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Pitch, (mantan) musuh besarnya sendiri, akan menjadi yang pertama!

Awalnya, Jack berpikir untuk melawan lidah yang masuk ke mulutnya. Tapi karena terlalu lemas dan tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama, dia hanya diam bertahan sebentar, dan akhirnya membalas ciuman tersebut sebelum fisinya benar-benar menjadi gelap total.

* * *

Jack perlahan membuka matanya. Kepalanya pusing, dan badannya kaku. Dia mencoba fokus dan melihat sekelilingnya. Mengetaui dia masih semi-telanjang di markas Pitch, dia langsung memaksakan dirinya untuk benar-benar bangun tapi malah membuatnya meringis kesakitan karena gerakan tiba-tiba setelah bangun tidur.

"Tidak perlu panik begitu, aku sudah selesai denganmu."

Jack membeku beberapa detik dan tersentak ketika menyadari Pitch sedang duduk di sampingnya. Penampilan mereka berdua masih sama sejak mereka selesai bermain kartu. Setelah kaget Jack menjadi canggung, tidak tau harus berkata apa dengan situasi seperti ini.

Wajah Jack memerah lagi mengingat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan. Dia menyentuh bibirnya, dia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan bibir pria itu saat menciumnya.

"Hey Pitch?" Jack akhirnya punya topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Ya?"

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak akan membiarkan Tooth jadian dengaku tadi?" Muka Jack sedikit lebih memerah lagi.

Pitch mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sudah jelas, aku hanya mau kau menjadi miliku seorang."

"Tapi kita pernah jadi musuh." Jack mencoba menyangkal tapi dalam hatinya berharap Pitch punya jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

"Itu adalah alasan konyol yang menghalangimu mencintaiku."

"Apa?"

"Jack, kau yang yang bilang pertama, aku hanya senang perasaanku terbalas." Pitch berkata santai sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Pitch sangat membuat jantung Jack berdebar kencang. Sebentar, dia berpikir dia harus menyangkal lagi, tapi itu tercegah. Pitch yang kelihatannya muak dengan semua basa-basi Jack, menariknya dan menidurkannya di pangkuannya. Dan Jack langsung kena amnesia. Sekarang dia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat. Lagipula, dia ingin mencoba tenang sedikit.

Keduanya hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kesunyian sangat membuat Jack semakin cepat pulih. Akhirnya Jack mulai berkata lagi.

"Pitch, terima kasih kau sudah mau menemaniku bermain."

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi lain kali, aku lebih memilih permainan yang kita lakukan tadi dari pada permainan kartu. Hanya setengah jam, tapi lebih seru." Pitch menyeringai. "Untuk berikutnya, akan kulakukan yang lebih terbuka."

Jack tersipu, tapi membalas kalimat Pitch dengan tertawa ceria yang pelan. Dia merasa senang bisa akrab dengan Pitch sekarang, bahkan lebih dari akrab. Seorang Pitch Black ternyata tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka dalam posisi duduk dan tiduran, akhirnya mereka berdiri. Kemudia Jack mengambil tongkatnya.

"Oh ya, Pitch, sudah berapa lama sejak kita selesai bermain kartu?"

"Hmm.. Sekitar tiga jam yang lalu.. Kira-kira."

"… Bisakah aku memakai pakaianku lagi? Aku mau pulang." Jack berkata canggung.

"Tidak."

"Lho?"

"Setelah kupikir dua kali, Bagaimana kalau aku dapat sedikit kenangan dari tem- bukan- _pacar_ku?" Pitch menyeringai lagi ketika melihat wajah Jack kembali memerah.

Jack kemudian tertawa kecil. "Pitch, aku akan ke sini lagi, tidak perlu ada kenangan segala."

"Yah, tapi mungkin ini bisa jadi kenangan untuk mengingatkan kita pada hari ini. Ini hari yang istimewa kan'? Aku mau mengenangnya."

"Tapi.. Mana mungkin aku jalan-jalan dengan penampilan-"

"Sebagai gantinya, kuberikan jubahku, kita tukaran saja.. Cukup adil kan'?" Pitch menjawab sambil mengambil jaket biru Jack dan melipat rapi jaket tersebut. Dia melakukan hal yang sama pada celana coklat Jack. Selesai melipat pakaian Jack, dia mengambil jubah hitamnya dan menyondorkan itu pada Jack.

"Ambillah, ini milikmu sekarang."

Sebentar, Jack ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya. Tapi akhirnya dia terima juga. Dia mengenakan jubah Pitch. Seperti yang diduga, ukurannya kebesaran, tapi dia tidak peduli, toh cukup untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Lagipula percuma kalau minta jaketnya kembali.

Plus, dia sebenarnya senang dengan kenangan kecil ini.

Melihat rasa senang dari pelindung kecil di depannya, Pitch sekali lagi memberinya ciuman manis di bibir Jack.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

***Author cengo*  
Akhirnya… Ugh- AKHIRNYA! GW TULISS! GW TULISSSSSSS! GW BEHASIL MENYELESAIKAN FIC INIII! HUZAAH! SETELAH SEBULAN KENA WRITTER-BLOCK AKHIRNY BISA SELASAAII! Yah, walaupun mungkin adegannya kurang panjang dan Manis y? ;w;a Adegan 'ini-itu'nya juga sangat g biasa..**

**... Because seme at the top is too mainstream! *like a boss* #dor**

**Oya bwt kak ****Shirasaka-Konoe****.. tuh, Jack is on the top! *CLOSE ENOUGH* #diblender**

**Lalu seperti biasa mohon maap soal bahasa kacau-balau, plot g karuan, typo dan terutama soal sikap Jack & Pitch yg OOC d sini.. ._. Mohon dimaklumin dan diabaikan aj y? Nih author emg **_**newbe**_**..**

**Trus, klo para readers ad yg mikir ini cerita mirip ama cerita lain.. mohon maap lagi.. walau ane cari inspirasi, itu cuma bwt bagaimana cara menulis dan menyampaikanny doang, tp g niru yg lain kok. Klo ide & plot mah udh disilapin lengkap dari awal.. lama apdate cuma gara2 bingung cara panjanginny & takut nulis aj.. ._.a;**

**Ok bacotannya males dipanjangin lagi.. langsung aj kita ke:**

_**SPECIAL THANKS**__**:**_**  
(penulisan copy-paste dari kak Chima yay #plak)**

**Saint Chimaira: Thank you sooo much bwt _Ratu Obeng(?) _tercinta yg ngadain Festival Literasi ini, menjadi tungku d tengah2 fandom RotG Indo terutama bagi kita para fujoshiii! Jg org pertama ramein kotak review dgn berbagai lelucon n komentar yg meledak2 tp bikin terharuu! pffff XDDD Lalu terakhir karna udh setia menagih fic-kuu! Sebenerny aku seneng! Kk masi berminat bacaaa 8'DDD Lav u kk! Arigatoo for everything!**  
**(A/N: Tungku itu hangat kan?)**

**Flaremaiden****: Makasi karna sudah bersedia menjadi org ke-2 yg mengisi kotak review kk-yg-bahasany-aku-kasih-nilai-100! \Q7Q/ Sekaligus sumber inspirasi seme Pitch (Susah loh cari Pitch versi seme yg pas ;A;) & adegan 'ini-itu'~**

**Clash-Guadians****: Arigato kk-ke-2-yg-bahasany-aku-kasi-nilai-100 karena sudah menjadi org ke-3 yg ramein kotak review plus bela2in nyari & ngasi tw typo2 bejimbun d chappie sebelumny dgn lengkap! QwQd Jg review kk yg walau-bikin-serem-tapi-aku-seneng-bacanya! #bahasa apaan sih #'au deh pokokny thank chu!**

**Kai****: Guest yg walau kritik-ny sama kyk Clash-chan tp sangat membantu saya dlm bekerja! Saya jd makin hati2 menggambarkan sikap Jack walau ujung2ny tetep OOC.. #duh #tp yg penting makasih bgt udh bela2in berpatisipasi memberikan review! ;v;**

**Shirasaka Konoe: SESAMA PITCH'S _HUGE_ FANGIRL! Dan senpai tukang manipulasi selera org.. AKU SAYANG KK! LAIN KLI AKU COBA BIKIN PITCH YG UKE! #salah surat**  
**Euh.. ok.. Entah kalau g ad kk mungkin nih fic selamany g bakalan selesai.. Aku seriusan sebenerny sama sekali g berani nulis adegan2 'manis-ini-itu'.. TAPI setelah chatting, curhat & baca fic2 DASYAT kk, aku jadi terbuka matany! #haiyah..**  
**Ternyata makin g tw malu makin seru! Itu yg kupelajarin! Thank u berat kk! Lav u foevah! :'DDD #btw masi nunggu apdatan fic nih.. #dibuang**

**Pii****: Walau lu baru review sekali d chappie 2, lu tetep temen-3sum-gila-yg-paling-berani gw! Thank u berat atas ke-bejatan lu yg bikin gw jd lebi berani nulis adegan 'ini-ituuu'! \=7=/ **

**Deluja****: BLACKICE BUDDY! Susah cari fans RotG indo yg OTP-ny BlackIce, karena rata2 OTP-ny BunnyJack semua… :')) Makin byk kenal org yg ber-OTP BlackIce, ane makin semangaaat! ****Thank u karna udh menambah motivasi ane lanjutin nih fic! Kk nge-fav plus follow fic ini bener2 bikin ane terharuuu! **

**Alice-Tertarossa****: Temen sekelas yg ngasi berbagai ide keren! Kyaaa you emg jagony romance bro! lav u and arigatoooo! *terjang-peluk-cium* #ditabog**

**Shirayuki-Hime & Roozen-Vanilla****: Trims buat 2 sodaraku yg tabah diterror ama pertanyaan "Permainan kartu ada apa aj y?"**

**nekophy****: APDATE FIC BEGINI AJ LAMA BANGET?! #dor#dor#dor#lewatin**

**Terakhir buat para readers yg tidak menampakkan diri d kotak review tp membaca cerita ini****: Thank you very much sudah mau baca! **

_**See u next time!**_

_**Love,**_

_**PT Jeglek**_


End file.
